


Liquid Courage

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Felicity is tipsy on mimosas, First Kiss, Love, Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 AU, She gains some courage toward Oliver, Sleeping in the same bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity has been upstairs at the bar drinking mimosa's when she decides to go back down to the lair and get her purse to head home for the night. Oliver and Diggle realize that she is tipsy so Oliver decides to take her home. However after Diggle leaves them alone Felicity says and does some things that she would never do sober and Oliver quickly finds that his feelings for his IT girl run deep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for the Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 AU of "tipsy off mimosas". It is a one-shot and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to my beta @judylittle. She is such a huge help to me.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I always enjoy reading your thoughts.
> 
> Happy reading!

Was the room spinning? Felicity had been upstairs for the last hour drinking mimosa’s and celebrating the team’s capture of The Count. She had wanted a drink and when the boys declined saying they needed to train she had traipsed up the stairs to celebrate on her own. It didn’t bother her to drink on her own, and Thea had stopped to speak to her a few times, but now she was getting a headache and as she said before, was the room spinning?

She placed her glass down on the bar and decided to head back down to the lair to grab her purse and go home. It had been a long day and she had to admit she was tired. She punched in the code slowly, her eyes trying to focus on the keypad and she pumped her fist when the door hissed open.

Closing the door behind her she made her way down the stairs. _Have the stairs always been this steep?_ She held on tightly to the railing, her eyes again trying to focus as she entered the dim “arrow cave” as she called it. She loved that name, it made her giggle. Oliver didn’t find it amusing and so she kept it for her own enjoyment.

She heard grunts and slaps to the mat as Oliver and Diggle circled each other. They had been training since she had left so both were sweaty and their breathing was ragged. She heard a grunt and looked to see Diggle laying on the mat with his head in a headlock by Oliver.

She tried not to stare, but both men were shirtless and sweaty, and she was only human. They both jumped to their feet and Diggle walked over to drink some water. He took a sip and then grabbed his towel.

“We weren’t expecting you back so soon Felicity. I would have thought you had gone home.” Diggle looked at her and smiled. He loved her like a sister and he could tell she looked a little wobbly on her feet.

She smiled at him and pointed a little unsteadily. “I came down to get my purse.”

Oliver’s eyes slid over her as he took a drink of his water. She wasn’t going to drive, was she? “Why don’t you let me drive you home?”

She looked at Oliver as he wiped at his chest with his towel and she could not tear her eyes away. _What did he just say?_

“Felicity?” She heard his voice again.

Diggle shook his head with a smile. “Oliver I am going to head out. I am meeting Lyla for dinner.”

He walked over and whispered to Oliver. “Make sure she gets home safe.” He patted his shoulder and then headed up the stairs. Oliver heard the door shut a few moments later and he looked back at Felicity. She was still staring at his chest as if it was the most fascinating mystery and he had to admit, she had a cute frown on her face.

“Fe-li-ci-ty?” He said her name slowly and she finally lifted her eyes and met his. “Are you ok?”

“I am fine.” She frowned even more. “I have just always wondered, is your chest as hard as it looks? I mean you are hard all over…. I don’t mean that kind of hard but like all muscly hard. You must feel like a rock.”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her trying to hide a smile. Felicity had always unintentionally thrown out innuendos and subtle comments and he was used to those. In fact, they made him smile sometimes. But tonight, was different. Felicity was looking at his chest like she wanted to devour him. He had to tread lightly.

“Felicity how many drinks did you have?”

She smiled at him, “It was mimosa’s and they were delish.”

“How many did you have?”

She stepped closer to him and he could see a slight cloudiness to her eyes. “Five? Maybe six?”

Oliver looked at her in surprise. Felicity was a light weight when it came to alcohol. She loved wine but anything else went straight to her head. She was not driving herself home.

“Why don’t I go shower and get dressed and I will drive you home.”

He moved to walk past her, but she put her hand up and placed it right in the middle of his chest. He stopped cold, her touch warm and surprising. She had that cute confused expression on her face again and Oliver had to call on his self-control. He had been fighting feelings for his IT girl for months, and he knew those feelings went both ways. But tonight, was not the night to do anything stupid. He would not say she was drunk, but she was tipsy.

“You are hard.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to hers in surprise, and she giggled. “I mean your chest, not…. well that.” She waved her hand toward his crotch and he swallowed and took a step back. However, it was not far enough, and she started sliding her hand over his chest. His skin was warm beneath her fingers and before he knew what was happening her hand slid down to his abs. _Shit_.

“Oh my god I have wanted to touch these since I started working with you. Do you know what it is like to sit at my station with you hanging shirtless from that damn metal contraption? Having to stare at you shirtless all the time, can anyone blame a girl for wanting to touch them? “

Oliver felt her hand slide over his abs again and he grabbed it gently. Her touch was driving him insane. He needed to stop her from touching him before they both were embarrassed.

“Felicity, why don’t you have a seat in your chair.” He led her over and sat her down. “I am going to go shower and then I will take you home, ok?”

She looked up at him and pouted and he gave her a wary look, “What’s wrong?”

“I was enjoying touching.”

He almost huffed out a laugh because he had been enjoying her touching too and he was afraid if he didn’t stop her that a certain part of his body would stir to life and that was the last thing either of them needed.

He saw her eyes slowly move downward and he knew he needed to leave right then, but something held him back. Maybe it was the vulnerable look in her eyes or just the way she was looking at him, but he could not get his feet to move.

Felicity stood up and because of his proximity to her they were chest to chest. He could feel her breath stirring on his chest and he lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

“Oliver, you should train me.”

He looked down at her in surprise again.

“I mean, I need to be able to defend myself and Diggle and I have trained some, but I want to train with you.” She looked up and her hair brushed his chin. He had to step away, he needed to, but again his feet would not move. He saw her eyes drift down to his lips and before he could stop her she was leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

He should push her away, make her stop, but the feel of her soft lips moving against his was his deepest, darkest fantasy come to life. He had allowed himself to fantasize about her and to dream about her because acting on his feelings had been out of the question. He wanted to keep her safe and she would not be safe if she was with him. But he could indulge for a moment and so he responded to her and let his lips slide across hers.

Felicity moaned softly and leaned into him and Oliver realized in that split second that her moan was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. Their moment turned into several and Oliver finally had to pull away to catch a breath.

Felicity giggled. “You’re a good kisser. I always wondered what those little pillow mountains felt like.“ She reached her hand up to touch his lips and he took a step back.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, but he had to step away before they both started something that they could not continue.

“I am going to go take a shower Felicity. You wait here, ok?”

She gave him a slightly lopsided smile and he let his eyes linger before he turned and hurried to the shower. He took a cold one that evening. Kissing her had been more amazing than he had allowed himself to imagine and he needed to get his body under control.

He showered quickly and dried off before pulling on his boxers, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He ran a towel through his hair and then took a deep breath before walking back out. He stopped as he walked out his eyes looking for her. _Shit, where did she go?_

He stepped further into the large room and then he heard it. She was grunting, and his eyes narrowed as he turned toward the area where he had placed the salmon ladder. Felicity had grabbed a chair and climbed on top of it to reach the bar. She was hanging from it now and Oliver watched as the chair slipped from underneath her feet. It left her dangling from the bar and she looked at him with a slightly panicked expression.

“Help, help.” Oliver hurried to her as she called out to him and he grabbed her by the waist.

“I gotcha.” She let her hands fall to his shoulders and he lowered her slowly to the ground. Their bodies were touching from head to toe and she gave him another lopsided grin when her feet hit the floor.

“How do you do that? I can’t even lift myself to the bar and you with all your muscly manliness make it look easy. Did you place that thing in front of me on purpose because it is very hard to work when you are doing that?”

Oliver cleared his throat and went to step back from her. His sudden movement made her stumble a little and he caught her pulling her to his chest.

“Ok, I think it is time to take you home.”

She pouted, “I don’t want to go home. It’s lonely at home.”

“Felicity I am going to drive you home. You have had a little too much to drink tonight.” Felicity put her arms around his neck and gave him another pout.

“Will you stay with me?”

Oliver swallowed, because the thought of staying with her was way too tempting.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea tonight.”

Felicity pulled away and then stomped over to her chair and sat down. “Then I am staying here with you.”

Oliver sighed. He was finding that a tipsy Felicity was not as easy to control as he thought she would be.

“Felicity there is nowhere for you to sleep if you stay here with me.”

She grinned. “We can share the bed, like a sleepover.”

“I don’t think that is such a good idea.” The thought of having her body pressed up against him as they slept was a little too much for him to handle tonight, especially after that kiss.

She kicked off her shoes and then proceeded to pull her shirt up and over her head. Oliver’s eyes drifted down to the lace bra that covered her and he quickly looked away. His skin turned a soft shade of pink and she noticed.

“Is the big bad vigilante actually blushing?” She stood and swayed toward him.

Oliver kept looking down because looking at her was warming his blood way too much. He needed to get her covered up again.

“Come on Felicity, you will be more comfortable if I take you home.” He bent down to pick up her shirt and was about to place it back over her head when she turned and quickly made her way to where his bed was at the back of the lair. She had bought it for him when he started living in the lair and he had been so grateful. It was so much more comfortable than the cot he had been using.

She pushed her pants down her legs to where she was just in her bra and panties when Oliver rounded the corner, and he groaned when she climbed under the covers. She gave him a lost look and he stilled. “I don’t want to go home Oliver. Please let me stay with you.”

Seeing her sitting in his bed, the covers pulled to her chin, her shoulders bare was almost a temptation that made him just say fuck it and push her down on the bed and make love to her until they both were spent. That is what Ollie would have done and he was not that person any more. He cared way too much about her to do that and because he cared so much for her, he could not say no to her.

“Ok, Felicity you can stay, but you have to wear a t-shirt.”

She gave him a radiant smile and he walked over and grabbed a shirt from the dresser that sat against the wall. She pulled it over her head and settled into bed and Oliver finally decided he could not avoid getting into bed any longer. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then removed his jeans. It left him in his boxers, but they were almost like shorts so he felt comfortable sleeping in them.

Oliver walked around to his usual side and Felicity scooted over to let him in and then pulled the covers up over him. Before Oliver could stop her Felicity had scooted over and snuggled up against him laying her head on his chest.

Oliver was unsure what to do as she settled against him. He wanted to move her but a deeper more selfish part of him wanted her to stay. He finally placed his arm around her shoulders and settled back against the pillows.

“Thank you, Oliver.” Her words were slightly slurred as she yawned, and she placed her leg over his thigh and before he knew it she was fast asleep. Oliver looked down at the blond curls lying over his chest. He sucked in his breath, knowing this might be the only time he would have her in his arms like this, ever.

He finally hugged her close to him and kissing her head he settled in for the night. He knew he would get little sleep that night, but he did not want to miss a minute of watching her sleep.

He wrapped his other arm tightly around her and when she settled against him with a soft sigh he heard her whisper, “I love you Oliver.”

He sucked in a breath and then he whispered back, “I love you too.”


	2. Morning After - Clean Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. So you can thank @pennyaray, @adcgordon and a few of my other readers for this addition to this fic. They all were asking what happened the morning AFTER. So my plan is to post two additions. The first will be a fairly clean morning after. The UST will be there but no smut. If you are looking for the smutty version that will be posted later today as the third and final chapter. 
> 
> This particular chapter came about in a DM between myself and @adcgordon. She and I typed back and forth between each other to create this chapter so credit goes to her as well. We had so much fun. Love you Anna!!!!!!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this addition. Please leave kudos if you have not already and comment. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Felicity woke up the next morning with her head pounding and her mouth dry. Drinking anything but wine had never set right with her but drinking Champaign…ugg. She started to get up but realized that something heavy was draped across her waist. Turning she gasps when she see’s Oliver lying next to her sound asleep.

_“Oh shit, what did we do?”_

He is on his stomach turned away from her, so she tries to wiggle out from under him. However, as she moves he turns to face her, and he pulls her closer. _Shit!_

Felicity looks at his bare chest thinking, _“Wow, his chest muscles really ARE hard, and his thigh muscles, and his…. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Get up Felicity, get up now before he wakes up!”_

_“Ok, I am getting up and out of this bed in 3….2….1…. damn, no I’m not.”_

She had to admit he was all warm and the air in the room was cold. _“Maybe I will just stay for a few more minutes. What can that hurt?”_ She settles back down next to him and just enjoys being close to him.

Oliver shifts around and pulls her back to him, spooning her, and she smiles when she realizes just how perfectly they fit together. But then she starts to wonder if she made a mistake when she feels his hot breath on her ear and he whispers, “Good Morning!”

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Oliver’s arms slip from around her as she jumps up out of bed.

“Felicity. Nothing happened.” Oliver sits up with the sheet around his waist trying to reassure her. He realizes that there is a certain part of his body that is wide awake and so he shifts the sheet to hide his obvious attraction to having a partially naked Felicity in his bed.

She pulls the blanket with her as she stands and is completely mortified.

“Please tell me what happened last night.” She cannot look at him, so she keeps her eyes squeezed shut. Of course, that does not help because all she can see is his chest.

“You came back downstairs after having a few mimosas. Dig left and I was going to take you home, but you didn’t want to be alone. So, you stayed here.”

She peeks at him with one eye. “And that is all?

Oliver can see she is embarrassed, and he really does not want to tell her the next part, but he knows he needs to. “Well there is one other thing…you kissed me.”

Felicity feels the heat run from her neck all the way to her face. She goes to apologize but when she see’s his body’s reaction to her under the sheet she turns away embarrassed. She cannot believe this is happening. I mean she has dreamed of something like this, of course she has, but this is not exactly how she thought that fantasy would go.

They sit silently trying to think of something else to say both unsure of where to go from here when all the sudden.

“Oliver! Dude you decent?” Dig’s voice calls from the outer area of the lair.

“Crap!” Felicity starts panicking as Oliver jumps up and points at the blanket grabbing his pants. “Just wrap that around you better…. hurry up.” _Damn, that is one way to deflate the situation_.

“He’s not just going to barge in here…”

“Oh shit! Felicity! I…. I’m sorry!” Dig stares and stutters.

Oliver pulls his pants on and starts to button and zip them up. Of course, in his current situation that is most difficult.

“Nothing happened.” He looks at John as he gingerly zips his pants.

Diggle looks over at Felicity. She shrugs and blushes more brightly, “I have to take his word for it because I don’t remember a thing.”

Diggle give them both a deadpan expression that says it all.

“For god’s sake, both of you get dressed.”

“What?” Oliver scowls at him. “Nothing happened.”

“Dig, you’re not my father…” Felicity’s weak attempt to take Oliver’s side falls on deaf ears.

“Well somebody needs to be right now. Get dressed and get out here, both of you. We need to have a long talk.”

Felicity huffs and grabs what clothes she can find and then makes her way to the bathroom. Oliver watches her walk away and then turns to Dig.

“Diggle, nothing happened. She didn’t want to go home last night.”

Diggle gives him a dubious look. “Really? Can you not come up with something better than that?”

“Diggle! I am serious.”

Diggle frowns. Oliver does seem serious. “Do you think it is because of her encounter with The Count?”

“I don’t know but I couldn’t just turn her away.”

Diggle gives him a knowing look, “Mmmm hmmm.”

“Dig!”

“Ok, so nothing happened. But are things going to be weird between the two of you? I mean the sexual tension between the two of you was bad enough. Do you need to reinforce the leather on the lower half of your suit?”

“Diggle!”

“John!”

Felicity had just walked back into the room when Diggle spoke, and they both bark at him after that line.

Dig shrugs it off. “I’m just saying, if the two of you can’t figure out that there is something between you then let me help. If you (he points to Felicity) can’t remember last night, and you (he points to Oliver) are telling the truth, then maybe both of those things needs to change.”

They both look at him in shock.

“With The Count out of the way, today may just be the day for you to hole up here in the lair and enjoy the day…”

Oliver and Felicity are mortified. “You can’t be serious?” Oliver tries to cover but it does not come out as he had planned.

“That’s not what your…body language…was telling me earlier.” Felicity looks at Oliver.

Diggle lifts an eyebrow and looks at Oliver. Oliver just shuffles not sure what to say.

“Ok, well I am out of here guys. Handle this situation NOW because I don’t want to have to deal with it tomorrow. Got it?”

Diggle gives them both a serious look and then turns and leaves. The silence after they hear the door to the lair close shut is deafening. Felicity finally steps toward Oliver, “Maybe we should find some breakfast and talk?”

Oliver takes a long breath and gives her a small nervous smile. “Sure…can I fix you a mimosa?”

She blushes and then walks over and looks for her purse. She finds it behind her station along with her shoes. “For that comment you are buying.”

Oliver sits down and puts on his shoes before grabbing his wallet. “Then I might be buying lunch and dinner as well because you know I am going to bring that up again and again.” He grins.

He places his hand at her lower back as they head to the stairs. Both are nervous, but they know this conversation is long overdue and if they ended up back in the lair or at Felicity’s apartment, who are they to argue?


	3. Morning After (If Diggle did not show up) - Smutty Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys the rating changes here to "E". If you do not want to read explicit smut then you can stop here. For those of you who do read it, thank you so much.
> 
> This is for my readers. Enjoy!!

Felicity woke up the next morning with her head pounding and her mouth dry. Drinking anything but wine had never set right with her but drinking Champaign…ugg. She started to get up but realized that something heavy was draped across her waist. Turning she gasps when she see’s Oliver lying next to her sound asleep.

_“Oh shit, what did we do?”_

He is on his stomach turned away from her, so she tries to wiggle out from under him. However, as she moves he turns to face her, and he pulls her closer. _Shit!_

Felicity looks at his bare chest thinking, _“Wow, his chest muscles really ARE hard, and his thigh muscles, and his…. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Get up Felicity, get up now before he wakes up!”_

_“Ok, I am getting up and out of this bed in 3….2….1…. damn, no I’m not.”_

She had to admit he was all warm and the air in the room was cold. _“Maybe I will just stay for a few more minutes. What can that hurt?”_ She settled back down next to him enjoying being close to him.

Oliver shifted around and pulled her back to him, spooning her, and she smiled when she realized just how perfectly they fit together. She snuggled back and then froze when she realized there was a certain part of his body that was wide awake.

Oliver had slowly opened his eyes to a wriggling, half naked Felicity. Normally he would have let her know he was awake but a selfish part of him was enjoying having her pressed against him, that is until she started to wiggle again. Oliver had to suck in a breath as her ass pressed back against his very prominent erection. _Shit!_

Felicity turned bright red when she heard his voice in her ear and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

“Felicity I need you to hold still.”

She stilled immediately in his arms but a part of her wanted to push the limits and see what it would take to break Oliver’s iron clad control. She slid her right arm behind her and over his hip and he could not help the groan that escaped as she moved against him again.

She felt his head fall to her neck as he tried to keep control and his breath pushed against her hair giving her goose bumps. Oliver took a deep breath and breathed in her scent. He loved the way she smelled. It was something that he secretly enjoyed. When she would pass him in the lair or at the office her sweet scent always lingered in the air.

He tightened his arms around her and flexed his hips. He heard a sweet moan escape her lips at the movement and it made him painfully hard. The reality of having her in his bed and in his arms was almost more than he could bear.

Felicity wanted to see his face to let her hands trail over the muscles of his chest and arms as she touched every single part of him she could reach. She twisted and when Oliver’s arms loosened just a bit she turned so they were face to face.

Oliver’s eyes were a dark blue as he looked at her and his hand gently stroked down her hair. “Felicity I don’t know….” She leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss and they both pressed closer. Felicity pulled away when she realized that she still had his shirt on and she sat up and pulled it over her head before she unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms. Oliver’s eyes traveled over the pink swells of her breasts but before he could taste her, she was pushing her panties down her legs. That was when Oliver almost lost it.

Felicity was kneeling before him completely naked, her alabaster skin glowing softly in the little sliver of light that pierced the room. His eyes traveled to her pebbled nipples, down to her tiny waist and to her hips that flared at just the right place for his hands. He quickly got rid of his boxer shorts and he smiled when her mouth created an oh at first sight of him.

He pulled her back down and rolled her beneath him and soon they were kissing and nibbling each other’s lips. She spread her legs so that he could settle between her thighs and she moaned at the feel of his cock pressing against her.

Felicity had always dreamed of being with Oliver this way, but she never imagined that it would happen. She whimpered softly as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone and then lower. He kissed each breast as he passed them and made his way to the juncture of her thighs. Spreading her legs gently with his hands he inhaled her scent. She was absolutely intoxicating. He knew she would be.

Felicity lifted her head to look down at him and she slid her hand into his hair urging him to where she was aching for him to be. She felt his tongue dance along her flesh and she threw her head back with a moan. Oliver played with her trying to see what sounds he could elicit from her and soon he felt her legs start to quiver.

Felicity arched her hips as Oliver skirted his tongue around her clit and when he suddenly sucked, it sent her spiraling. Oliver’s hands held her hips as she bucked against him and he worked her through her release before he kissed his way back up and took control of her lips.

Felicity’s hands were immediately in his hair holding his lips hard to her own as their tongues slid against once another. He settled back between her thighs his body aching to be inside of her. He pulled back and broke the kiss, but Felicity would not let him up.

“Baby, I need to get up and get a condom.” He was mindless with want for her but like in everything, his first thought was of her and the last thing either of them needed was an unplanned pregnancy. Not that he hadn’t thought of having kids with her. She was the first woman that elicited that want within him but now was not the time.

“Oliver I am on the pill.” Her husky voice hit his ear as she kissed along his jaw and tugged his earlobe with her teeth.

Oliver groaned out loud and then captured her lips again as she tugged at his hips. She pulled her knees up on either side of his hips and when his hard cock hit her wet hot center, he knew he could not wait any longer. He slowly slid inside of her and they both held their breath as he filled her. He stilled as he kissed her softly, sweetly. Just feeling her. Being inside of her was amazing and she looked into his eyes, her own begging.

“Please Oliver move.” He gave her another soft kiss before he buried his face in her neck and started to thrust.

Felicity moaned and gripped his shoulders, her nails grazing his back as their hips rose and fell. He felt so much better than she could have ever imagined and the feel of his back muscles bunching beneath her fingers was heaven.

The feeling of her body tight and pulsing around him pushed him closer and closer to the edge as they both raced toward release. Her body was already primed from her earlier orgasm so when he reached down and gently pinched her clit she fell over the edge once again.

Her cries were silenced as he took her mouth in a deep kiss and as he worked her through her orgasm he was slowly nearing his own.

Felicity’s hands slid down to his ass and when he felt her pull him deeper he came with a shout of her name. His hips pumped as he worked through one of the most intense orgasm’s he had ever experienced and soon he collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies spent.

Felicity spread kisses over his face and he moved off her but kept his arms around her. She smiled at him and he gave her a tender smile. “You look happy.”

“I am.”

Oliver kissed her. “So am I. I am sorry it took so long for me to act on my feelings Felicity. I love you. I have loved you for months.”

“Maybe I need to have a few mimosa’s more often.”

Oliver laughed, “I think you are good for now.”

Felicity turned serious and she gently stroked his jaw, “I love you too Oliver. I have loved you from the first moment I met you.”

They kissed again softly and then Felicity pulled back with a panicked expression. “Wait, what do you think that Dig is going to say?”

Oliver laughed and pulled her back into his arms.

“He is going to think, it is about damn time.”


End file.
